The Unexpected
by WildGirl24
Summary: Ben, Bass, and Miles are enjoying their new life in their shared apartment in Chicago when an unlikely present is left on their doorstep and they are forced to grow up, take responsibility...and become parents. Mainly MilesXNora with slight BenXNora


A/N Things you might want to know before reading...

1. I own NOTHING. please don't sue or kill me or whatever your planning. The storyline belongs to the makers of Baby Daddy and the characters are the wonderful creations of the makers of Revolution. I am not writing it for profit or whatever either. It. Is. Just. For. Fun. so please don't sue.

2. The story starts out when Miles and Bass are moving in with Ben because Ben's previous roommate, Aaron just moved out to be with Cynthia. Miles and Bass were looking for a place to live since they are on some kind of break from the military and needed a place to go or something.

3. I apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes, and if the story seems to make no sense at all, just remember: I am a newbie on here, and I'm not any kind of world class writer. I'm 14. I live at home. You can sue me, but I currently have like five bucks and a bus token sooo yeah...

4. Oh yeah, and if you want to comment, PLEASE do. You will literally make my day and make me the happiest person in the world. O.O

**The Unexpected**

**A Revolution/Baby Daddy Crossover**

_Chapter1: The New Arrival_

"Hey, thanks for letting us move in here with you," Miles said to his brother as him and Bass carried the last of the boxes into Ben's large three-room apartment, "I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do."

"Nah, its fine," Ben replied with a shrug, "It's not like I didn't have any room. Ever since Aaron moved in with Cynthia it's been kinda boring around here." Until just recently, Ben had shared his apartment with his college friend and classmate, Aaron, who had suddenly moved out a couple weeks ago to live with his girlfriend, Cynthia. It was almost a relief to him that Miles and his best friend Bass had been looking for an apartment and decided to move in with him, if only for the cheaper rent.

"Nice place you got here," Bass commented as he sat down on the couch, already reaching for the T.V remote.

"Thanks. I'm convinced the landlord's crazy, and the lady that just moved in down the hall keeps giving me creepy looks in the elevator, but other than that it's a pretty nice building, that is, for Chicago I guess." Ben replied, setting a box down and tossing his keys on the counter. "I got the bedroom on the left, by the way. You guys can take your pick on the other two."

Miles sat down on the counch next to Bass, quickly grabbing the remote from him and turning on the game, he replied, " Thanks, Bro. We're hitting the bars tonight though, so we'll probably get our shit situated tomorrow." Just then there was a loud knock on the door, and Ben, rolling his eyes at his younger brother's irresponsible behavior, crossed the room to go answer it. Pulling the door open, Ben looked out into the hallway to find...no one there. With a shrug he started to close the door, only to look down and see his worst nightmare staring up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Er..Either of you forget a baby?" Ben called to the other guys, his heart starting to pound. Bass continued to stare, entranced, at the T.V, while Miles jerked his head up at the mention of a baby. "What are you talking about?" he asked, attempting to look around his brother to see who was out in the hallway.

"I'm talking about the infant on my doorstep." Ben replied hastily, opening the door wider for Miles to see. Now, hearing the brothers' conversation, Bass tore his eyes away form the game and jioned Miles as he crossed the room to look down at the seemingly abandoned baby on their doorstep.

"...Who's is it?" Bass asked, imediatly looking at his best friend, who threw up his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me! The last girlfriend I had was Jenna, and you know how she felt about sex." Miles claimed, dropping his hands at the dark look from Ben. "If it's not your kid, then whose is it?" Bass questioned dejectedly.

"Guess we're gonna find out." Ben said, being the mature one and picking up the baby girl wrapped tightly in her small carrying seat. Bass, seeing his intention, reached for the pink polka-dotted daiper bag. "I'll go look for the mom." Miles declared, feeling slightly useless as Bass started to go through the bag and Ben, obviously starting to panic, began pacing the room, occasionaly shooting glances at the baby.

"What are we gonna do? What if the baby is one of ours? What if the mom never comes back? She will come back, won't she? I mean, who leaves their kid on someone's doorstep and just-"

"Charlotte!" Ben jumped and cut off his rambling at Bass's sudden outburst. After only a few seconds of searching, Bass had triumpantly produced a small peice of paper and had started to skim through it. Upon hearing the name, Ben started up his tirade again, "Is that the mom's name? Its Miles', then, isn't it? He dated someone named Charlotte, didn't he?"

"No, that was Claire," Bass corrected, "and that's not the mom's name, its her name." He nodded next to him at the baby, quietly chewing on a toy, big blue eyes looking about the room curiously. "Is that your name, honey? Is your name Charlotte?" Bass cooed, earning a smile from the infant, "I think she likes me."

"Oh please, she's a baby for God's sake! All you have to do is pay attention to her to get her to like you." Ben countered, grabbing the abandoned letter of the couch and reading through it. Suddenly, Miles burst through the door, "Couldn't find anyone," he panted, "How the hell...she got out of here so fast...I don't know"

"Guess we'll never know." Bass commented distractedly, attempting to get the infant to let go of his finger, "God, this thing's got an iron grip!"

"Well...now what?" Miles asked to no one in particular, plopping down on the couch with a huff. Ben, who had suddenly paused in his pacing, looked up with a look of dread on his face, the letter clenched in his hands. "Its..Rachel."

"What?!"

"Rachel who?" Bass had finally gotten his finger out of charlotte's grip, and was now inspecting the appendage curiously.

"The Rachel who was engaged to Ben for like, forever until she suddenly freaked out and called off the wedding the week before. The Rachel who said she was inlove with me, and then decided she liked my brother better. The same bitch who comepletly screwed up every relationship had after that because she was jealous, then just disappeared out of nowhere after randomly breaking up with Ben and calling off the wedding." Miles had begun pacing the room, the baby completly forgotten.

"Oooh, _that _Rachel. Yeah, I remember her." Bass said, apparently not noticing his friend's sudden anger. Miles gave him a withering look.

"I can't believe...I mean...I'm actually a father?!" Ben started to panic again, and joined his brother in pacing the room, "No this cannot be happening to me."

"I'm afraid it is, my friend." Bass replied from his seat on the couch. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"If this is another baby, I'm literally going to hang myself." Miles threw up his hands as he crossed the room to answer the door.

"Its Nora," Bass stated, "I texted her when you two started your little panic attack." At hearing Nora's name, Ben stopped pacing and snapped his head up. "Nora? She's here? But we haven't seen her in years!"

"No, _you_ haven't seen her in years. She stops by the bar every now and then for a drink." Miles said before opening the door to the beautiful young woman waiting impatiently out in the hallway. "Hey Nora." Miles managed to say before wrapping the girl in a hug.

"This better be a real emergency, Matheson, or your buddy here's gonna get it." Nora claimed, quickly hugging him back. Upon seeing the baby and realizing what the emergency was, Nora shot a glare at Miles, "Who'd you knock up this time, huh?"

Miles just returned the glare, "It's not mine. It's Ben's."

Nora's eyes wided as she looked to the man in question. "_B_en?" She asked increuously. The baby picked that time to start crying. All three guys jumped at the sound. Nora just rolled her eyes. "You guys are pathedic. She probably just wants to be held." Bass, Miles, and Ben just continued to stare blankly at her. With a sigh, she muttered "Boys." just loud enough for them to hear and got up to comfort the crying infant.

"So what's her name?" She asked.

"Charlotte," Bass replied, already back to watching the game now that the commotion was over, "She's Ben and Rachel's kid."

"Rachel? I haven't seen her in years."

"Neither have we," Miles admitted with a touch of ice in his voice, deliberatly not looking at his brother. Ben, on the other hand, was watching Nora with a look of wonder on his face. "Wow, Nora. You're really good with kids."

Nora just shrugged off the complement, "It doesn't take a genious to hold a baby." Almost as if to emphasize her point, she set the infant in Miles lap, who immediatly picked up his neice and held her at arms length, as if she were a bomb. "Nora! Take her! I don't want her!"

"Chill out," Nora called from the kitchen, where she was looking for some baby food, "Do you guys have any food for her? If your gonna have a baby, you realize you're actually going to have to feed her."

"We're kinda new at this," Miles answered hastily. "God, I think she just shit herself."

"She's a baby, you moron. Babies do that stuff." Bass replied, gaze still locked on the T.V screen. Nora closed the refrigerator with a slam and walked back into the living room. "Come on Hotstuff, we're gonna go get some baby food." Grabbing Bass and her coat, she practically dragged the loudly protesting man out the door. Suddenly realizing they were being left alone with his daughter, Ben jumped up from his place on the couch and started to make his way to the door, Miles not far behind. "Wait! You can't leave us alone with her! I don't know how to change a daiper!" Ben called, only to have the door slam in his face. He turned around with a solemn expression, "I'll go get the duck tape."

Miles, who had now decided that the infant wasn't a bomb, sat back down on the couch with his neice. "You are gonna have one tuff life, kid," He said to the baby, who just looked at him blankly.

It wasn't long before there was another knock at the door. "Door's open," Miles called lazily. He wasn't surprised to see Aaron, his brother's college friend, come in. "Oh, look who's here Charlotte. It's your Uncle Steakpot!"

"Very funny. I was just here to see if Ben's survived his first day in an arpartment with you two. Looks like he's...he's...what is that?" Aaron questioned, finally noticing the baby on Miles' lap.

"It's a baby. Ever seen one before?" Miles replied sarcasticly.

"You...what did you do?!"

"Well, you see Aaron, I just got in bed with a pretty lady and-"

"Not that! I meant when did you screw up so badly that you made..that?!"

Miles frowned. "She has a name, you know." Ben suddenly entered the room, duck tape in hand.

"So I guess you've already met your neice, huh Ben?" Aaron commented dryly, taking a seat.

"Hey, she's my neice-" Miles started.

"Actually, Aaron, Charlotte's my daughter." Ben clarified calmly, rolling the duck tape between his hands. Aaron seemed at a loss of words.

"Why's everyone assume it's my kid, anyway?" Miles asked, shooting a look at Aaron.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just the fact that everytime I see you, you have a new girlfriend with you."

"Jealous, Steakpot?"

"Why would I be jealous of y-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Ben yelled, just as Nora and Bass came in, arms full of bags. Miles took the oppurtunity to hand Charlotte to her father and jumped up to help put the food away.

"You literally just saved my life over there," Miles said as he and Nora started to file boxes of formula mix into the cubbards. Nora just smiled, ignoring the sudden pounding of her heart at his words. "Glad I could help. But please, try to help your brother out. He's already freaking out enough, it'd be nice if you could help lighten the load, you know."

"Oh, I could help him. But it's alot more fun seeing him have a full out panic attack." Miles grinned.

"You know you love him." Nora rolled her eyes. Suddenly she looked up from the formula box she was reading. "Hey, you guys did change Charlotte, right?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Miles suddenly fearful look.

"um, lemme think...no." Miles darted out of the kitchen before Nora could say anything else.

Nora sighed, putting some more food away, she muttered, "Charlotte's got one hell of a life ahead of her." Turning around, she attempted to hide the smile that crept onto her beautiful features.

A/N Okay so that's bout it! Hope you liked it! I know it needs a little work, and there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but I wasn't going to post it at first, and I decided to at the last second when I was going through old files. I would really really appreciate it if you gave me some feed back, even if you didn't like it. It helps me to improve my writing and do post better stories in the future.

As for a sequel, I don't know if there will be one anymore. I was originally going to post another chapter, but i'm not sure I'll have the tie anymore. If you DO want me to post another one, let me know.


End file.
